1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical cable connector assembly having a pull mechanism to facilitate disengaging the electrical cable connector assembly from a mating complementary electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electrical cable connector assembly for a flat cable usually comprises an electrical connector including electrical contacts, each having an engaging end for engaging with a corresponding conductor of a flat cable by Insulation Displacement Connection (IDC) and a mating end for mating with electrical contacts of a complementary electrical connector. A dielectric cover presses the flat cable to a top of the electrical connector. In addition, a pull mechanism is usually provided for users to disengage the electrical cable connector assembly from a mating complementary electrical connector where a low profile electrical cable connector assembly is concerned. The low profile electrical connectors comply with miniaturization trends in the electronic field but access for users to disengage a low profile electrical cable connector assembly from a mating complementary electrical connector is often difficult.
The pull mechanism usually stands along a vertical direction above a top of the dielectric cover and the electrical connector of the electrical cable connector assembly, which inevitably increases the total height of the mated electrical cable connector assembly and complementary electrical connector and which runs counter to the initial design vision of low profile electrical connectors.
Therefore, an electrical cable connector assembly having an improved pull mechanism is required to overcome the disadvantages described above.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an electrical cable connector assembly having a pull mechanism, which facilitates users to disengage the electrical cable connector assembly from a mating complementary electrical connector without increasing the total height of the mating electrical cable connector assembly and complementary electrical connector.
To fulfill the above object, an electrical cable connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises an electrical connector, a dielectric cover and a pull mechanism. The electrical connector comprises an elongated insulative housing comprising a pair of opposite ends and a plurality of electrical contacts mounted between the opposite ends of the insulative housing.
The dielectric cover comprises a pair of cover ends and defines a lower surface having a configuration corresponding to a flat cable to tightly press the flat cable to the electrical connector and to reliably position electrical conductors of the flat cable for ensuring a reliable electrical Insulation Displacement Connection (IDC) between the electrical conductors and the electrical contacts.
The pull mechanism comprises a locking mechanism and a pull leash assembled to the locking mechanism. The locking mechanism is assembled to both the cover ends of the dielectric cover and the opposite ends of the insulative housing. The pull leash is rotatable on the locking mechanism from a first position where a leash body thereof stands above an upper surface of the dielectric cover to a second position where the leash body is positioned flush with or lower than the upper surface of the dielectric cover.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.